


Waverly's Gorgeous Afternoon

by Houp_kom_slakgedakru



Series: Its all fun and games [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Nicole, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sub Waverly, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houp_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/Houp_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: The companion Piece to Nicole's gorgeous Afternoon
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Its all fun and games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Waverly bounces through the door, excited to have this day over with. Between the beer tap breaking AGAIN, the delivery guy screwing up the order, and Wynonna being an irritating sap mooning over Doc, she’s had enough. Opening the front door, the warmth of her house envelops her, along with the smell of beef stew. “Mmmmmm”, she says, walking into the kitchen, and seeing Nicole. “Hi, babe”, she chirps, and gets on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “What’s the occasion?” She looks where Nicole points, and sees their play collar sitting on the table.

“Do you want to, pet?” Nicole’s....no, her Miss’s voice holds the question. Waverly looks up, and nods eagerly, not trusting her voice. “Ok, pet. Go upstairs, strip, and wait for me, kneeling by the bed.” Waverly nods, and turns, bounding up the stairs. She undresses hurriedly, eager to obey her Miss, and folds the clothing neatly before putting it on the dresser. Walking over to the bed, she sees a few toys laid out on the toy chest that functions also as a nightstand, and her pulse quickens. Kneeling, she bows her head, and waits for her Miss.

She doesn’t have long to wait. She hears the door open, and footsteps behind her. A warm hand sweeps her hair over to one shoulder, and soft lips kiss her neck, making her shudder. “Color?”, her Miss asks, her voice low and gentle.

"Green, Miss", is Waverly’s breathy reply.

“Good girl”, Miss says, and Waverly shudders again. It feels so good to be her Misses good girl. “What are your colors?”

“Green for go, Yellow to say slow, Red to stop. And two taps if I can’t talk.” Waverly sings, it was the second rule that Miss gave her, the first being that she always has to be honest with Miss about how she’s feeling. Waverly feels Miss tap her chin, and she looks at the ceiling, excited for the next part. She can feel the cool leather of her play collar come around her neck, and she moans at the feeling of leather and fur on her skin. Miss buckles it on, and it’s a  _ fraction _ tighter than usual. She can feel it every time she takes a breath. She can feel Miss with her, every second. She smiles at the thought, and then Miss taps her shoulder.

“Stand up, pet”, Miss orders, and Waverly smoothly rolls up from her kneel to stand straight up, still looking straight ahead. “Step in”, she hears, and her legs lift without her even needing to think about. She feels fabric pull up, and cup her pussy and ass, and she’s slightly confused. Maybe Miss just wants to see her model some new gear, or they can try some new rope. “Eeep” comes out of her, unbidden, when she feels movement  _ inside _ the panties. Buzzing and vibration from the gusset hit her clit, and her knee’s get weak, then get even weaker as Miss drags her nails up her body until it reaches her shoulders. Gosse bumps break out, Misses strong fingers leaving lines of fire in their wake. Her skin prickles as she feels Miss stand close to her, somehow she can always feel when Miss is close to her.

“Whose are you, pet?” Miss whispers the question into her ear, and licks her ear for good measure.

“Y-y-yours, Miss. Always yours”, comes the reply.

Miss says “Good girl”, and Waverly moans for two reasons. The buzzing at her clit shoots up, but more importantly, her body and mind get pleasure, hearing Miss praise her. Miss rubs her stomach, feeling the taut muscles, runs her fingers up, brushes nipples that could cut glass. “Ready for your next present, pet?” 

Waverly nods immediately. “Absolutely, Miss.” 

“Close your eyes, pet”, and she obeys. Her balance wavers, but then she feels her Miss’s arms come around her, cocooning her in warmth and safety. She purrs when she feels something made of soft fabric, velvet maybe, running up her body, catches and rubs her nipples, then settles on her face. A blindfold, like they had discussed one day. It settles, then cinches tight, and she feels her Miss take a step back. It’s easier to keep her balance with her eyes open, even if she can’t see anything. She trusts Miss not to let anything bad happen to her, no matter what. Suddenly there are fingers and nails, pressure and a sting, and she moans. “I don’t want you to see, pet. I want you to feel. Feel what I’m going to do to you. Can you do that for me?", Miss asks her. Waverly quickly nods her assent. Without vision, her skin is becoming sensitive, and all she wants to do now is obey.

“Green”, is the confident answer when Miss checks her color. This is good, she is good, Miss is good. Miss takes her hand, her calluses rough against her soft hands, just another dimension to her Miss. She gets led forward, and Miss stops her. “Up, and lay on your stomach. Arms up”, she’s told. Reaching out, she feels the bed right in front of her, and she quickly gets on, feeling the soft sheets underneath her. She hears rustling, and suddenly feels rough rope surround her arm. Jute, she realizes, as her arm is secured. She feels a finger running under, and she smiles, knowing Miss would always take care of her. Lips caress her arm, then they’re gone as each of her remaining limbs is secured in a similar fashion. She moves her arm, and then feels a sudden sting and impact to her butt. She makes a noise, then moans when strong hands massage the flesh, spreading the warmth. She feels another impact, and hands are rubbing the sting away before it has the time to fully sink in. “Good girl, you’re listening to me so well”, and Waverly moans as again the vibe revs up, sending shocks of pleasure through her clit to the rest of her. She starts rotating and pushing her crotch into the bed, trying to grind against something, anything, so she can cum. 

Her underwear is starting to get very wet, and she can smell herself. That just adds to her arousal, because she knows that Miss can smell it, and it’s Miss’s favorite smell in the world. Pleasing Miss makes her happy, and when she’s happy, Miss is happy. Pressure and nails again down her back, and Waverly moans at the sensation. The weight on the bed shifts, and suddenly Waverly can hear a  _ whir _ . Then, little sharp pinpoints on her back. They slowly move up and down, not causing a lot of pain, but that combined with pressure has her gasping. She’s forgotten how good pain can be, but Miss is here to remind her, and she’s grateful. And then Miss rubs her hand along it’s path, and those feelings turn into warmth. 

Little pops of pain with even more pressure erupt on her back, and she realizes that Miss must be tapping the implement on her. Taking a deep breath, Waverly accepts the pain, even as Miss says, “Good girl, just take it.” The spikes plus the ramped up vibe make her moan and gyrate her hips even more, and she moans. Hands cradle her head, and it’s turned to the side as she feels a warm breath on her neck and that feeling she gets when Miss is near her. She shudders at the feeling, and moans even more when Miss tells her how pretty she looks, all marked up. Covered in love, She says, and Waverly’s heart swells. Asking her if she wants more, and Waverly begs her to keep going.

Rubbing her arms and legs, Miss checks the ropes, making sure that they aren’t too tight, but Waverly has faith in her ropework. It’s one of their favorite activities, after all. Many is the time that Waverly has gone to work wearing a chest or crotch harness that Miss made her. It’s a constant turn on, and a reminder that her Miss loves her. Fingers touch her back again, increasing and decreasing pressure, and Waverly moans and tries to arch her back into them, to  _ feel  _ more. Suddenly there’s a hand on her head, and Miss rubs it, then grabs a bit and twists, pulling her head back. Mewling from the feeling, Waverly suddenly smells Miss’s arousal nearby. Really close to her face, and Miss whispers in her ear, “You look so amazing, pet, can you smell what you do to me?”. Waverly sticks her tongue out, trying to get to it. Tasting her Miss is one of her most favorite things, possible more than vanilla-dipped donuts. Miss tightens her grip, hard, and pulls her head back, and Waverly groans. “No, pet. That’s not how we get what we want. Use your words.”

Waverly grins, Miss does so love hearing her beg. And she loves begging her Miss, so it works out. “Please, Miss, please, please let me taste you! I’ve been a good girl, can I have it, please?” Miss calls her a good girl again, and while Waverly is enjoying the bullet, trying to clench her thighs to get more friction, Miss tells her to clean her fingers. Guessing where they are, Waverly opens her mouth and lunges forward, and is rewarded. Moaning at the same time that Miss is, but for different reasons. This is the taste of Miss being pleased with her, of a job well done, and it makes Waverly’s heart sing. The fingers are taken out, and they come back to either side of her face, and warm lips capture hers. Waverly gets one of the best kisses of her life, and when they separate, Miss asks her if she’s ready for more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly nods her head, and feels the bed shift as Miss moves, gets off the bed. She can hear the rustles of something, and then a whoosh as Miss tells her she’s going to love this. It doesn’t sound quite like a cane, and Waverly smiles, knowing it’s floggers. Which exact ones, she’s not sure of. But she’s pretty sure it’s not the big mop floggers...those falls are so thick, it sounds different. Suddenly she can feel something soft and leathery touch her back, then dance up and down, before going back and forth, all on her back. It’s the falls from the flogger, Waverly realizes, and she moans as it moves. The texture does something to her, makes her wet and needy and small all at the same time. It gives her the chills, but in a good, ‘I just had a good rogasm and I’m sensitive’ way. It keeps going until it reaches her butt, and it lingers for a moment, until Waverly flexes from the sensations it’s making. A tiny sting and some pressure blooms into a wonderful heat, and Waverly moans. "My pretty girl loves that, does she?", Miss asks her. 

Waverly nods. "Yes, Miss. I love feeling you touch me. I love it when you use your toys." Whether she’s referring to the floggers, or herself, she’s not sure, and really doesn’t care at this point. Miss is here, Miss will take care of her.

"Good girl, pet. Good girl", and pleasure blossoms in her clit, straight to her brain as the bullet begins to vibrate faster, and ramps up higher than it did before. She writhes, trying to get some friction, rub her clit into the bed, but she’s too well tied down. Suddenly the sting and pressure return again to her, but then it feels like hundreds of soft wide threads slithering, making her close her eyes as the feeling invades her brain, making her feel good. "More, pet?"

"Green, Miss. Please, green, I need more!!", Waverly is almost frantic with need. She needs to feel more, to be touched. To be undone.

“Good answer, pet”, is what Miss says, and then she gets her wish. That amazing sting and pressure begins to bloom on her back, legs, ass, even arms. But Miss is amazing at what she does. The hits aren’t all the same. Some are strong, a heavy pressure with an amazing sting, that blooms into thermonuclear warmth on her skin. Some are just sting, and they come in quick succession, like a windmill on her skin. And when a hard strike hits her directly across her ass, the sensation lingers, moving into her pussy, making her wetter than she’s ever been. She raises her ass, begging for more without words, and Miss obliges. Each smak is harder than the last, sending pleasure throughout her body, and a familiar tingling. After three, the flogger starts moving back towards her upper back and shoulders, and she whines with need. 

Miss stops for a moment to check her color, and Waverly dazedly responds “Green”, because who wouldn’t be after this? The next hit is...larger, and Miss must be using two floggers now. She moans, the warmth now spreading everywhere, and then the shivering feel of falls moving on her skin, but...but it’s up AND down, and Waverly squirms, whining. She NEEDS more, and she’s given what she craves. Sting-ey pressure lands on her, and then suddenly there’s no pressure, just sting and touch, but fast. “Mmmmm, please, Miss. P...Please, I need…!!” Miss delivers, and suddenly the floggers are back, but heavy pressure. Over and over, blending into each other, and she’s suddenly feeling nothing but pleasure. The pressure and sting are good, everything is good, the rope is good. Her clit feels amazing, and she moans, feeling floaty, light, only tethered here by the will of her Miss. It’s all so far away, that when Miss checks her color, her question is faded, like from a distance. “Green”, she whispers, and in this state, everything is good. The pressure off her limbs feels good, fingers running over marks, nails on her skin just another footnote in her mind, everything just feeling...good. 

Miss tells her to lift up, and suddenly her panties are gone, the bullet gone with it. After a warning to close her eyes, the blindfold is gone, air hitting her face again, and Waverly blinks as a smile echoes the happiness she feels in her soul at seeing her Miss. She feels lose, at peace, everything good. “Green, Miss, like grass. SOOOO green”, she whispers. And Miss smiles, and her heart leaps. She leans in for a kiss and Waverly arches up into it, moaning as Miss claims her mouth again. She whimpers, and Miss swallows it, and begins to kiss her throat, especially in that one spot that makes her limp and pliant. “Her little sub button”, Miss likes to call it, and she’s not that far off. Lips kiss and suck their way down her body, making sure to take a detour for her nipples, and Waverly is in heaven. Reaching her cunt, Miss starts licking and sucking, running her tongue up and down her slit. Sucking on her clit, then leaving it to run her tongue around her entrance, then back up.

She’s so floaty, body glowing, she feels herself rise, and crest, falling into her orgasm. She cums within minutes, keeing, feeling a gush of cum flowing from her. And Miss is there to lick it up, her tongue feeling like one of the most Heavenly implements ever made. She rides it out, hips bucking, Miss finally holding her down, prolonging it with licks and kisses. Finally it ends, and Waverly slumps down, and she feels Miss get up. “Noooo”, she whines. “ You too, Miss. You need to cum also. Please?"

"Well, how can I say no to my princess?", is Miss’s answer, and Waverly watches as Miss gets up, amazing ass on display as she digs through the wet panties to get the bullet, still buzzing, back. Laying down in bed next to her, Waverly looks at the epitome of perfection. She licks her lips, the taste of her miss burned into her soul, hoping Miss lets her have a taste. Her skin is red from all the flogging, nipples hard, and Waverly...just doesn’t have the energy to ask for permission to touch her Miss. She watches the vibe that was pleasuring her also pleasure her Miss, and she moans. Miss starts talking to her, looking straight into her eyes, and Waverly can’t look away. "I love how you sound when i make you feel good. I love how you move under me. I love how you sound when you cum." She starts bucking her hips, panting, and she chokes out, "I love that you're mine. I love you, Waves!!" Waverly watches in awe, and love, as Miss cums, and she whispers back, “"I love you, Miss. I love you, Nicole."

Miss rolls over, and pulls up their aftercare bag. Pulling her favorite flavor of gatorade, a twisty straw that makes Waverly giggle when she sees it, and their favorite blanket. Waverly whines, shaking her head and moving away when Nicole tries to unbuckle it. “Can I keep it on longer? I like the feeling of belonging to you."  
Nicole smiles. "Sure, babe”, she says. “Maybe we should start looking for a day collar? Hmmm? What do you think?" 

Waverly nods, and says "Maybe something a bit delicate, so that nobody knows what it is.” Her heart warms at the thought that she's going to feel connected to her Miss all the time, no matter where she is. She reaches up, touching her collar with a finger, smiling, feeling it’s raised edges. She moves over when Nicole tells her to, and wiggles happily into her embrace as Nicole wraps it around them. She sips from her straw, giggling every time she see’s the liquid making funny shapes on it’s way to her mouth, and she can feel Nicole kiss her neck every time she does. They share a piece of chocolate, Waverly eating it from Nicoles fingers as she’s fed, the sugar and warmth making her sleepy after her Scene. Nicole tells her that she loves her, and she falls asleep whispering, “I love you too.”


End file.
